Wanting you and you
by Lupalover101
Summary: Charlie walks into a strange mishap, will she be able to get what she wants or will it all backfire? suck at summaries just read and enjoy! This is a 3some fic!


JapanXcharlieXengland  
>AN: this is a requested lemony fresh ones hot. If you don't like please don't read, for everyone else... Have fun!

Walking into her house Charlie immediately felt something was off. Raising a thin eyebrow she cautiously took a few steps into the living room.

"Hello?"

No response. Confused she kept walkin through her house, the uneasy feeling still there. Suddenly a streak of white flew across her vision. Surprised she slipped back, a soft wall catching her only to fall back as well. With a loud grunt both Charlie and her unknown savior landed on the couch.

" come back you bloody furball!"

Giggling Charlie recognized the englishman's voice as Arthur. Twisting to get up she had forgotten about the other person!

" oh my I'm so sorry!"

Brown eyes widening she turned over to see Kiku underneath her. Blushing Charlie scrambled to get up from her perch in his lap. A low groan escaped him as her hips gently ground into his lap. Freezing on the spot she slowly turned to face a now red faced Kiku.

" g-Gomen!"

Flustered Japan seemed like he wanted to disappear at the moment. Hopping off quickly Charlie turned again to apologize when something hit her on the chest, he tank top ripping at the sudden clawed weight on top of it. It was a little kitty!

" oh ccuuutteeeee! Whose-"

Before she could get the question out arthur appeared, a strange look on his face between worry and anger. Ripping the feline off of her the small creature took her tank top along with it. Everything was quite a moment, all the people in the room silent. There stood Charlie, her brown eyes wide with shock, a mad blush racing across her face as she stood only in her shorts and a silver bra.

" um... Charlie, love I..."

" you stupid idiot!"

Shouting she bolted upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut. Looking At the small kitten in his hands, Arthur swore he saw a twinkle in the felines eyes.

~•~ le magical time skip to night!~•~

Staring at the roof of her bedroom Charlie grimaced as her stomach grumbled. She was hungry and she knew it, but she didn't want to go downstairs. Confusion took up most of her thoughts at the moment.

She had a huge crush on Arthur and him seeing her in her bra was really embarrassing to say the least, but having Kiku there too made her realize something. She had the hots for both of them!

Frustrated she rolled over in bed, her shorts pressed firmly against her butt. Sticking her headphones on she turned to her favorite song and gently smiled, her voice seemingly floating from her mouth as she sang along to the words.

Cause I Iove the way you say good morning, and take me the way I am.

If you are chilly here take my sweater, your head aches I'll make it better

Humming to the music Charlie failed to notice her door softly open and the two men slip inside. In fact, she was so concentrated she didn't feel how the bed gently buckled under the weight of said men.

After a few moments the song was over and she was going to flip when she felt the sudden change on her bed. Whipping around she caught sight of a slightly blushing Arthur and Kiku. Gaping , she couldn't think of what to do.

" sorry love... We were coming to ask you if you would like to eat something but... Well..."

" we heard your singing and we courdn't herp ourserves..."

Kiku finished what Arthur had started, but before Charlie could react she nearly jumped out of her skin at Arthur's next outburst.

" YOU BLASTED CREATURE! GET IT OFF!"

Fallin back onto the the bed Arthur had a small battle with the kitten that strangely looked like it was mauling his white shirt, chunks of said material flying behind the small kitten.

Unable to hold back Charlie laughed and scooted closer to lift the small animal off of one of her crushes, onl to yell out as it clambered up kiku's black slacks, making holes the higher it went.

Years formed at the corner of her eyes as she laughed harder, the panicked look on kiku's face priceless as the small demon ripped at his pants. Getting over her giggle fit Charlie finally got up to pick up the kitten, holding it firmly as it squirms in her arms.

G

Giggling as she walked to her door she dropped the kitten, talking to it.

" I'm sorry but I can't have you hurtin the men I love!"

Her giggle was cut short as she realized what she said. Stiffening she pushed the kitten out, shutting the door. Nervously she went back to sit on the bed.

"Did you... Did you really mean that love?"

Quietly Arthur whispered in her direction, Kiku taking her other side as he listened closely. Trying to smooth out her diminutive shorts Charlie tried to find a way around the question but quickly realized she couldn't. Signing she answered honestly.

" yes it's true... I mean I wouldn't be able to choose between the two of you... I'm so sorry I must some like a horrid person."

Deep chuckling and hands grabbing the backs of her arms astonished her. Suddenly she was pulled back against Kiku, her hourglass figure pressing perfectly against his tones chest as Arthur crawled up between her legs.

" don't feel sorry love, we feel the same way and we are willing to... Share."

He said the last word at the same time he flipped her shirt over her head. A lustful look in Arthur's green eyes had her heart skipping a beat.

"Hai, watashi no ai. ( yes my love) I am wirring to share in everything with you and Arthur."

Kiku's smooth voice was right next to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine as he let her go to unsnap her silver bra. Said garment was immediately ripped off of her, a small gasp escaping her as a furious blush broke across her face.

"W-what are y-"

Her protest was cut off as Kiku kissed her lips, she caught sight of a small blush on his cheeks before she closed her eyes and fell in to the kiss. She felt his tongue probe at her lips a few moments later, but she refused to part them. Suddenly warmth enveloped her breast, making her gasp at the rough tongue lapping at her nipple.

Taking advantage of the opening Kiku delved his tongue in to her mouth, commencing a tongue battle. Fighting back Charlie couldn't contain the moans that erupted from her throat as Arthur continued his torture on her other breast, his hand deftly squeezing the neglected one.

Breaking the kiss for air Kiku turned to Arthur, a gleam in his eye that she had never seen before.

" I do berieve it is time to switch?"

" why of course how rude of me."

Grinning the two nations simply flipped her over, her head against Arthur's chest and her legs around kiku's waist. Waisting no time Kiku ripped off hershorts, panties and all, and blew a hit breath over your entrance. Letting out a sultry moan it was immediately swallowed by Arthur as he hungrily kissed her lips.

Suddenly Charlie arched her back as Kiku slipped his tongue between her folds, her pussy already wet with want as he lapped languidly at her womanhood. Breaking the kiss Arthur scooted back a bit making your head slowly rub against his boy when she felt it.

His erection was straining against the casual jeans he decided to wear today. Trying to think over her lust filled cloud she reached behind her and gently rubbed it, blushing at the moan that escaped Arthur's lips. Summoning a clear mind she deftly undid his belt and jeans, tugging on his jeans to make her point.

"Tell me what you want... I want to hear you say it."

Blushing an even darker shade of red Charlie stared a moment, small gasps and moans falling from her lips as Kiku slowed his licks. Shyly she looked Arthur straight in the eyes, for coward she was not, and finally said it out loud.

" I want your cock in my mouth Arthur. Right now."

With a low moan Arthur rose to kick off his jeans and boxers his erection bouncing up in anticipation. Kneeling gently beside her head Arthur caressed her cheek with his hand, a groan escaping him as she wrapped her small hand around him.

With slow licks she coated his cock in saliva, making him shudder and shake with her touch. Finally she took him in her mouth sucking slightly on the head, then out of the blue a loud moan ripped out of her throat, the vibrations making Arthur's hips buck into her mouth. Kiku had introduce a finger, slowly pushing the digit in then pulling it out only to delve back in roughly.

With the cock in her mouth and kiku's fingers, for he had introduced another one, in her soaking womanhood she didn't know what to do. A knot was forming in her stomach, tightening and coiling like a snake in the dance of seduction.

Moaning at kiku's fingers agile pounding she failed to notice how Arthur tightened his grip in her caramel hair, how his hips bucked in to her mouth gently. So it came as a surprise when he suddenly stiffened, shooting his cum into her mouth and down her throat.

Swallowing greedily, Charlie let his softening member pop out of her mouth, a loud moan escaping her lips as Kiku continued to pound, not letting up one second.

" I do believe you need some attention old chap, one more switch?"

" why yes I do berieve I could use some assistance."

This time, instead of flipping Charlie over the nations switched spots, Kiku dropping his shredded pants as he went, leaving his boxers on. Kneeling on the bed between her legs Arthur began to suck and lick her clit, making wet sounds as tortured her a little rougher than Kiku.

Dragging her palm over kiku's erection, Charlie tried not to moan as she tugged his boxers down. His erection popped out if its confines, twitching as the cool air hit it. Whoever said the Asian nations were small mist have been extremely jealous, Kiku was even larger than Arthur!

Taking his erection into her mouth she laved it with her tongue, tracing patterns up and down the length before finally sucking the head into her mouth.

Pumping his member with her hand and sucking she brought Kiku pleasure, his moans and shudders making her proud she could do this, to both men. Not liking that her attention was only on Kiku Arthur thrusted two fingers into her, making her moan and arch her back.

Both movements had Kiku thrusting in to her mouth, bending slightly to hold her head to him. Pumping his fingers into her pussy, Arthur bent his head again to lick her clit.

The sudden onslaught of pleasure unraveled her, taking kiku's erection from her mouth Charlie let out a loud yell as her body stiffened. Her first orgasm was amazing, stars dancing in her vision as her body seemed to float.

C'ming down frm her high, Charlie saw the two men exchange a knowing look. A silent debate passed through them as Kiku moved between her legs again.

" I wirr take her virginity from the front... Hai?"

" oh yes, I'll gladly take the back but first she needs to adjust to you."

Confused she looked at her lovers, trying to make sense of the conversation over her hazy mind. Suddenly she felt Kiku prod her entrance with his member.

" I'm so sorry... The pain wirr go away soon."

Thrusting into her in one shot Kiku froze as she let out a loud shout, pain shooting through her system. Kissing her jawline and neck, Arthur tried to distract her from the pain.

After a few moments she moved slightly, a shot of pleasure overriding the pan that was once there. Letting out a groan of pleasure she wiggled her hips again, chocolate eyes staring into kiku's darker brown ones.

" move please!"

That was all he needed, slowly Kiku began to pump into her his hips gently smacking into hers. Moving her hips to keep pace with him, Charlie decided this was too slow.

Grinning she she pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around kiku's neck as she thrust down harder on him, making him to deeper than before.

" fuck! A-Arthur... Come here...!"

Kiku pounded into her now, unable to hold back as her tightness enveloped him. Arthur on the other hand was strain himself, getting in his knees behind her he began to kiss her neck and back.

Trying to pull him closer Charlie leaned back, her back barely touching his chest.

" Kiku, please stop... I need her as well."

Nodding Kiku stopped, his hips shaking as the want to thrust tried to break his self control. Arthur spit suddenly, his hands disappearing behind Charlie as she tried to turn and see what he was doing.

" I'm sorry love."

That was all Arthur said before he invaded her back entrance. The pain shot up her spine as her body fought to adjust to both men inside of her. Waiting a few more moments Charlie tried to move, the tightness making both men groan, but neither moved.

Trying to move again she felt intnse easier mixed with pain, which only aided to intoxicate her. Moving her hips she rode out both men, said men still refusing to move.

" move god damnit!"

Immediately both men moved, moans and grunts coming from them as hey set a steady pace, pounding into the young girl between them. They went faster as the tension in their bellies intensified. This, however, was not Enoch for Charlie. She wanted more, she wanted it harder and faster, and by he gods she was going to get it.

" I'm not going to break damnit, fuck me!"

Gasping and moaning she was able to grind out her request, which both men obliged to. Literally pounding into her Arthur and Kiku panted, grunted and called her name as they brought immeasurable pleasure to their love.

" s-so close! Please don't stop, please Arthur Kiku!"

Her please drove them on, each one covered in a sheen of sweat as Charlie's breasts pressed against kiku's chest, Arthur's best against her back.

" ungh come for us love...!"

Moving his hand around her waist Arthur slipped his hand between her legs rubbing her clit as Kiku slammed into her. Kiku bent his head to swallow her moans with a kiss, a curious snap renting the air in the small room.

Suddenly Charlie felt a foreign tightening in her stomach. She came hard on them, white hot pleasure coursing through her as she continued to feel them pound into her, he pleasure intensified as they kept moving, taking her to and Elysian paradise of pure pleasure.

" oh fuck your so tight, I'm cumming!"

Arthur came first, his seed shooting up her backside as he bit her neck to muffle his scream of release.

" h-hai! Me too! Ungh!"

Then came Kiku his hips thrustin forward almost painfully as he shot his seed inside of her, biting the other side of her neck to also leave his mark.

Spent both men pulled out, laying Charlie between them as Arthur pulled up the comforter over them. Panting a bit they laid there, content.

But as soon as her breath regulated Charlie began to panic. What if his was a one off? What if now she was a slut to them? Something used one time only? Her heart beat erratically at the thought of losing them. She couldn't live without either one.

Apparently both men felt her sudden change, but Arthur was the one to chuckle nervously. Clearing his throat Kiku spoke first.

" um... I don't know what to say but... I wourd rike to keep this... Sharing, to go on."

Heart leapt at his words she tried not to get her hopes until Arthur spoke.

" well yes I would also like to keep doing this... All three of us, together. Ahem, Charlie what... What do you think?"

Awkward silence filled the room as the two men seemed to hold their breaths for her answer. Giggling Charlie sat up between the men, a wide grin splayed across her face as an evil twinkle sparked in her eyes when she turned to them.

" I would love to keep this arrangement. And do it over. And over. And over."

Each word was punctuated by a gentle kiss and a stroking of hands down the nations bodies. A content and satisfied smile on each of their faces as they sealed their agreement over and over and over again.


End file.
